1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an E.V.A. (Ethyl Vinyl acetate) foamed sports equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional E.V.A. foamable mixture material in accordance with the prior art can be heated to be foamed into a product of a foamed sports equipment with a predetermined pattern. When the product of the sports equipment is foamed into the generated pattern, it has to horizontally cutting the periphery of the product and to perform a rim abrading and finishing working process so that an ornamental strip can be conveniently bonded to the product of the foamed sports equipment. However, a large amount of chips or waste material will be created during the cutting and abrading working process, thereby greatly consuming the material and increasing the cost of disposal of the waste material. In addition, it is easy to break the molded film layer of the foamed material, thereby greatly decreasing the toughness and tensile resistant strength of the product of the foamed sports equipment.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for manufacturing an E.V.A. foamed sports equipment comprising the steps of: preparing a predetermined proportion of foamable mixture of E.V.A., a foaming agent and a cross-linking agent which are mixed and stirred, rolling or integrally forming the foamable mixture into a sports equipment blank with a constantly reduced scale, the constantly reduced scaled sports equipment blank being placed in a reduced scaled heat forming mold to be heated at a high temperature of 180xc2x0 C., the constantly reduced scaled sports equipment blank being subjected to an integral heat pressing expanding action in the reduced scaled heat forming mold, opening the reduced scaled heat forming mold after a pre-determined period of time, the constantly reduced scaled sports equipment blank subjected to the heat pressing expanding action being in contact with the air to be integrally wholly expanded into a foamed sports equipment blank, the foamed sports equipment blank being slightly greater than a product structure, the foamed sports equipment blank being formed with a recess having a special pattern, then, placing the foamed sports equipment blank at a high temperature and a plurality of ornamental strips which are respectively embedded into the foamed sports equipment blank into a constantly scaled pattern generating mold to be heat pressed and melted into a unity, then, the constantly scaled pattern generating mold having a local cavity wall which connects to a vacuum pump to be evacuated by the vacuum pump so that a local periphery of the foamed sports equipment blank at a high temperature is entirely attached to the cavity wall of the constantly scaled pattern generating mold so as to integrally form a foamed sports equipment product with a precise knurl pattern formed thereon.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for manufacturing an E.V.A. foamed sports equipment comprising the steps of: preparing a predetermined proportion of foamable mixture of E.V.A., a foaming agent and a cross-linking agent which are mixed and stirred, the E.V.A. foamable mixture being directly heated into a foam body, then the foam body being cut into a foamed sports equipment blank, the foamed sports equipment blank being slightly greater than a product structure, the foamed sports equipment blank having to be heated by a heating device before the foamed sports equipment blank is placed into a constantly scaled pattern generating mold so as to perform a pressing cooling pattern generating process in the constantly scaled pattern generating mold, the constantly scaled pattern generating mold having a cavity wall connecting to a vacuum pump to be evacuated by the vacuum pump so that the foamed sports equipment blank at a high temperature is integrally formed into a foamed sports equipment product with a precise knurl pattern formed thereon.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for manufacturing an E.V.A. foamed sports equipment comprising the steps of: preparing a predetermined proportion of foamable mixture of E.V.A., a foaming agent and a cross-linking agent which are mixed and stirred, the E.V.A. foamable mixture being directly heated into a hollow foamed sports equipment blank, the foamed sports equipment blank having a hollow cavity chamber and an air inlet port, then placing the foamed sports equipment blank at a high temperature into a pattern generating mold, the air being introduced into the foamed sports equipment blank at the high temperature through a blowing pipe so as to pressurize the foamed sports equipment blank, so that a peripheral surface of the foamed sports equipment blank is subjected to a pneumatic inflation action so as to tightly attach to a wall of the pattern generating mold, so that the foamed sports equipment blank at a high temperature is pressed into a foamed sports equipment product with a precise knurl pattern formed thereon.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for manufacturing an E.V.A. foamed sports equipment comprising the steps of: forming an E.V.A. foamable mixture into a foamed sports equipment blank with a hollow cavity chamber, the hollow cavity chamber of the foamed sports equipment blank having a wall coated with a plastic thin film layer, then, placing the foamed sports equipment blank at a high temperature into a pattern generating mold, the air being introduced into the hollow cavity chamber of the foamed sports equipment blank through a blowing pipe so as to pressurize the foamed sports equipment blank, so that a peripheral surface of the foamed sports equipment blank is subjected to a pneumatic inflation action so as to tightly attach to a wall of the pattern generating mold, so that the foamed sports equipment blank at a high temperature is pressed into a foamed sports equipment product with a precise knurl pattern formed thereon.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.